


The Pearl and the Diamond

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Summary: Towards the end of his life, Uther finally come to respect his daughter-in-law and grants her the title of 'Crown Princess', against the wishes of his council.
Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064168
Kudos: 1





	The Pearl and the Diamond

Uther watched as Guinevere walked through the grounds holding the hand of her child, his granddaughter Linnet, who skipped happily along beside her. It was a beautiful sight to see the two of them out and about. He knew that Linnet had been suffering from a cold. It was nothing too serious but Uther liked to know these things.  
  
Sir Ector approached him. “Sire, may I speak with you?”

"Do you know the nickname they are giving my granddaughter these days?"

"Sire?"

"Gwenafach," Uther chuckled. "Little Gwen. Isn't that sweet?"

"Sire, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Uther turned half-away from the window but still watched as Gwen and 'Gwenafach' walked up to Arthur on the field. His son then picked up Linnet and kissed his wife on the lips for all to see. A complete family. Something Uther and Ygraine never had a chance to be with Arthur.  
  
“It is in regards to your daughter-in-law.”  
  
“You mean ‘the crowned princess’,” Uther said. “Arthur petitioned me to grant her the title finally and I have agreed. The ceremony will begin next week.”  
  
“That is what I wish to speak to you about, sire” Ector said delicately.  
  
Uther knew that tone. He moved away from the window; his last view was of Arthur carrying Linnet his back, while Gwen walked step-for-step beside them.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Ector fidgeted; the councillors had argued over who would bring up this subject to Uther, and he had drawn the short straw. No one liked to criticise the prince, princess and their daughter before the king but someone had to tell Uther how the disgruntled ‘older’ nobility were feeling. “The councillors question whether it is... appropriate for the title to be awarded yet.”  
  
“She has been married to my son for nearly six years now,” the king responded with a smile. “I think the ‘yet’ attitude has long past, Sir Ector. I promised my son I would grant the title to her when she had fulfilled her duty.”  
  
Ector bit his lip, “Which she has yet to do.”  
  
Uther turned to face him. “How so?”  
  
“She has yet to provide Camelot with an heir, sire.”  
  
“But she has,” Uther said firmly. “Linnet is an heir, or are you suggesting that she isn’t? Do you dare impeach upon my daughter-in-law’s virtue? She is the adopted daughter of Count Cador, recall. To make such an accusation is a slight against him, too. So, say it again - and I'll put your head on the block. There is no doubt that Linnet is a Pendragon; the hair alone proves that. She is our Pearl, in so many ways."  
  
Ector glanced out the window. Arthur, Gwen and Linnet still in view; the little girl’s blonde curls were coming loose from the plat her mother had styled that morning. If there was one thing Uther would not take it was a slander against his granddaughter. That little girl was Uther’s pearl in the world. If Linnet was a pearl, then Guinevere was a diamond.

The diamond in the crown, so to speak.  
  
“I do not accuse your daughter-in-law of anything,” Ector quickly said. “There is no one in court as honest and dutiful as she. Her virtue is unimpeachable. All I meant was... that Linnet is female and cannot carry on the Pendragon dynasty.”  
  
“Guinevere is twenty-three,” Uther said confidently. “She might yet have more children.”  
  
“The councillors would prefer it if we waited until a male child is born,” Ector said softly.  
  
“And I say it shall be now,” Uther declared. “I am also creating a new title for my granddaughter—she will be known as ‘The Lady Royal’.”  
  
“Sire,” Ector said in shock. “The child is not yet four years of age! Besides the issue is not with Prince Arthur’s daughter, it is with his _wife_. It would be... _improper_ to give her the title yet. The councillors are still up in arms about her charity work, taking the poor relief out of their hands and doing it herself...”  
  
“What?” Uther glared. “Just because she does the charity work that we only ever talk about?”  
  
“Sire...”

"Not too long ago I would have agreed with you, Ector," Uther conceded, sighing. "But think about what Guinevere is to the people. She has become an invaluable asset to _us_. They love her because she was one of them. She and Arthur, and Linnet, give them hope for the future."  
  
The king stepped away to walk off.  
  
“Never question my decisions again Ector,” he warned him fatally. “And pass that on to the councillors. We are old men. I haven't much time left. Arthur and Guinevere are the most powerful institutions this kingdom has. They keep us strong."  
  
Uther walked fiercely off, leaving Ector alone.  
  
The old knight turned around, fuming. Never before had Uther turned on a council member like this over his daughter-in-law or his granddaughter. The man had clearly been taken in just like the people by the charms of Arthur and Guinevere. As he walked off in the opposite direction of the king Ector couldn’t help but mutter in response to what Uther had said;  
  
_“They keep **you** strong, Uther."_


End file.
